Rain Fall
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Dia masih tetap berdiri ditempat yang sama. Menunggu datangnya seseorang yang selama ini tanpa putus asa dia nantikan.Rasa rindu membuncah dibenaknya./"Bear, kau dimana?" ucapnya lirih./"Tunggu aku Boo."/ Chapter 1 is UP/Boys X Boys/MPEG/Posesif! Yun/With YunJae as Main Cast/ Warning inside/Mind to R&R?
1. Prolog : Winter Night

fDisclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : 1 of

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Rain Fall

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Yourb Love is All i need_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Prolog: Winter Night

Delapan tahun berlalu. Tetapi dia masih tetap berdiri ditempat yang sama. Menunggu datangnya seseorang yang selama ini tanpa putus asa dia nantikan.

Rasa rindu membuncah dibenaknya.

Kadang dia berpikir apa yang selama ini dia lakukan hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan hingga berpikir untuk menyerah saat dia telah merasa begitu lelah tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap kembali. Duduk dibangku tunggu yang sama saat dia pertama kali menunggu namja kecil itu. Memperhatikan satu-satu persatu orang yang keluar dari peron kereta dengan hati penuh harap.

"Tunggu aku distasiun."

dia tidak akan pernah melupakan satu baris kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan beruang kecil itu padanya. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia percaya kalau namja kecil yang telah mewarnai hidupnya itu akan kembali meski dia harus menunggu untuk selamanya. Meski membutuhkan waktu sepanjang usianya hingga mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Dia akan tetap berdiri disini. Menunggu dan berharap.

"Bear, kau dimana?" ucapnya lirih. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya menggengam erat seutas kalung dengan liontin berupa cincin perak bertuliskan satu baris kalimat yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya agar dia tetap bertahan seberat apapun rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Dulu, dia selalu mununggu teman beruangnya itu disini ketika dia telah kembali dari sekolanya karena memang stasiun ini berjarak tidak jauh dari taman rahasia mereka dan tentu saja dia masih kerap kali pergi kesana seorang diri. Mengenang kebersamaan mereka yang bisa terbilang singkat namun berarti segalanya bagi mereka berdua sambil memakan bekal yang telah dia siapkan dibawah pohon mapple yang terukir nama mereka didahannya yang kokoh.

Dia ingat, bahwa hari ini adalah tepat delapan tahun perayaan pertemuan pertama mereka dan mungkin saja Bear telah menunggunya disana.

Saat namja cantik itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seorang namja bermata musang melangkah turun dari salah satu peron kereta dan matanya tanpa sengaja tertuju kearah seorang namja cantik yang sedang berjalan sambil memunggunginya.

Perlahan dia menghirup udara segar yang telah selama depalan tahun ini sangat dia rindukan. Menatap sebuah bangku tunggu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan pandangan sendu. Kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang duduk disana untuk menunggunya.

Apa mungkin Boo telah melupakan janji mereka untuk bertemu disini?

Dia segera memacu langkahnya untuk menuju kesatu tempat lagi yang menjadi tujuan utamanya kembali kekota ini setelah sekian lama. Taman rahasia mereka.

"Tunggu aku Boo." lirihnya sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

Dia baru saja akan menepikan mobilnya disekitar kawasan taman rahasianya dengan Boo ketika ponsel disakunya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dan membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana keadaan taman rahasia mereka sekarang.

Namja bermata musang itu kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk menghadiri rapat penting dengan salah satu klien besar perusahaan tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan pelan tepat disisi jalan.

Lagi-lagi takdir.

Bahkan ketika mereka telah begitu dekat, waktu seakan mempermainkan mereka untuk kembali terjerumus dalam rasa sakit akan kerinduan yang tidak terbayarkan.

**So Keep Continued or Delete?  
**

**A.N: Fic ini diperuntungkan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Ahjumma duck Butt yang tersayang. Wish All the best for you Junsu Ahjumma, semoga harapanmu untuk bisa menyandang kembali nama TVXQ bisa segera terwujud. Kami pasti akan selalu mendukung dan menantikan hari itu datang.  
****  
**

**Happy BirthDay Jun-Chan ^^  
**

**Alaways Keep The Faith.  
**


	2. Autumn : Our Place

fDisclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Autumn

Leght : 2 of

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Rain Fall

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Your Love is All i need_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Chapter 1: Our Place

Langkah mungilnya terhenti ketika kedua mata besar yang bulat itu mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki yang kira-kira masih seumur dirinya tengah berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar, berusaha tetap mempertahan kesadaran sambil berpegangan pada batang pohon mapple kesayangannya.

Memacu langkahnya hingga nyaris berlari ketika tubuh kecil itu terjatuh ketanah karena kehilangan kesadaran. Dihampirinya, sebelum kemudian berjongkok disamping tubuh babak belur bocah kecil itu setelah meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya begitu saja didekat tubuhnya. Dibukanya ransel kecilnya yang berwarna merah dan mulai mencari-cari benda yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengobati bocah kecil terluka yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Diusapnya perlahan beberapa luka memar dan lebam yang menghiasi wajah wajah bocah yang harus akui ternyata sangat tampan dengan menggunakan kapas yang telah diberi cairan anti septik sebelum kemudian menempelkan plester ditempat yang seharusnya.

Duduk diam sambil memperhatikan wajah bocah lelaki tampan yang rupanya masih belum juga sadarkan diri setelah menggelar kain yang sering dia gunakan ketika berkunjung ketempat ini diatas hamparan rumput.

Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal bocah kecil ini dan merasa heran ketika tempat yang didaulat sebagai taman rahasianya ini dikunjungi oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Setiap hari dia akan selalu datang kesini seorang diri, duduk dibawah pohon mapple sambil menggelar tikar dan kemudian memakan bekal yang telah dia siapkan dengan dibantu ibunya sambil menikmati semilir angin laut yang berhembus. Ditengadahkannya wajahnya menatap daun-daun yang mulai berguguran dari rantingnya, musim gugur dan semi selalu menjadi yang paling dia sukai disepanjang tahun karena kedua musim semi mengartikan akhir dan awal yang baru dalam kehidupan.

Namja kecil bertubuh mungil itu seketika menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik semak-semak ketika kedua matanya mendapati kalau bocah yang telah dia tolong itu mulai sadarkan diri. Dia melihat anak itu agak bingung ketika saat menyadari kalau seseorang menempelkan plester bergambar gajah wajah disekujur lukanya.

Mata setajam elang itu mencari-cari, meneliti setiap sudut dan menemukan seseorang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang seketika itu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu saat melihat bagaimana mata besar yang jernih itu menatapnya dengan banyak emosi melintas dibaliknya, anak kecil bermata indah itu justru malah segera menundukan wajahnya hingga membuat dirinya harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak bisa menatap kembali mata yang berhasil menciptakan suatu perasaan teduh yang jarang dia rasakan selama ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Anak itu tidak menjawab dan justru kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik sesemakan sambil memegang tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang seolah akan berlari keluar dari rongganya.

Mengambil ancang-ancang setelah berhasil menormalkan sedikit dari detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila, dia segera memacu langkah kaki kecilnya untuk segera berlari menjau dari tempat favoritnya ini.

"Hei! Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" dia mendengar anak lelaki itu berseru memanggilnya, namun dia acuhkan.

Dan sepertinya kali ini dia harus pergi tanpa bisa membawa kembali kotak bekal miliknya yang belum sempat dia nikmati sama sekali.

Bocah kecil itu hanya bisa mendengus kecewa karena tidak bisa sekedar berbicara dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya, matanya menatap kotak bekal yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya dan kemudian membukanya.

Bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya saja sepertinya bocah itu tidak berniat kembali lagi hingga esok jadi setelah berperang beberapa saat dengan harga diri dan perutnya yang berteriak protes meminta perhatian, dia memakan bekal buatan rumah itu dengan lahap dan berjanji akan kembali lagi kesini esok untuk menemui bocah kecil bertubuh mungil dengan sepasang mata indah itu.

Keesokan harinya dia kembali ketempat dia melihat bocah kecil bermata besar itu. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik semak-semak, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas dan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Berharap agar dia bisa bertemu dengan namja yang dia nantikan kehadirannya.

Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya dia melihat namja kecil bermata indah itu sedang berdiri dibawah pohon mapple.

Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

Mata besarnya menjelajah keseluruh penjuru untuk memastikan kalau dia hanya seorang diri sebelum kemudian mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput karena alas miliknya yang kemarin dia tinggalkan ditempat ini telah menghilang entah kemana.

Hari ini dia sudah menyiapkan kimbab untuk menu makan siangnya dan juga tentu saja tidak ketinggalan boneka gajah kesayangannya untuk teman bermain yang dia keluarkan dari ransel merah kesukaannya. Memeluk boneka gajah besar berwarna itu dengan sangat erat, bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan bocah kecil itu merasa gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembul yang memerah itu.

Dia memutuskan menunjukkan dirinya ketika dia yakin namja kecil itu tidak akan bisa pergi dan membuat namja kecil yang telah dia tunggu itu terkejut dan kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik batang pohon mapple.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." bujuknya pelan.

Namja kecil yang memakai topi rajut berwarna biru itu perlahan melongokan wajahnya sedikit dari balik pohon. Menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Kemarilah! Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu." dia melatakkan alas dan kotak bekal yang kemaren ditinggalkan bocah itu didekat ransel merah yang tergeletak didekat pohon.

"Aku membawakan alas dan kotak bekalmu. Maaf karena aku memakan isinya. Rasanya enak sekali."

Namja kecil itu lagi-lagi hanya dia menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu-ragu dan perlahan mulai bergerak menjauh dari balik pohon.

Wajahnya ditundukkan sebelum berbicara dengan suara yang ternyata sangat merdu. "Benarkah kalau rasanya enak?" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka gajah biru itu.

Dia mengangguk pasti. "Ne, itu adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah aku makan."

Senyuman mengembang diwajah bocah kecil itu. "Gumawo."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam disana? Kemarilah." dia menepuk rerumputan disamping tubuhnya, meminta tanpa kata agar bocah kecil itu duduk didekatnya.

Ragu-ragu, perlahan namja kecil bertubuh mungil itu mendudukan dirinya disamping bocah yang masih setia menatap kearahnya sambil mengumbar senyuman menawan.

Namja kecil bermata musang itu terdiam ketika tangan mungil yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk memeluk bonekanya sekarang terjulur kearahnya. "Ada daun dirambutmu." ucapnya pelan. Nyaris mencicit.

Setelahnya, keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering ketika terlepas dari dahannya. Memandang jauh lautan yang membiaskan kilauan mutiara ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Apa kau sering datang kemari?"

Namja kecil bermata besar itu mengangguk. "Ne, setiap hari."

"Hanya sendirian?"

Lagi-lagi bocah itu mengangguk membenarkan. Bocah kecil bermata besar itu terkekeh kecil, nyaris tertawa ketika mendengar suara gemuruh aneh datang dari perut bocah yang duduk disampingnya, mendetangkan semburat merah diwajahnya yang ruapawan. Dia mulai mengambil kotak bekal yang tadi dibawanya dan kemudian memperlihatkan isinya pada anak kecil disampingnya.

"Kau mau? Aku membuat cukup banyak." tawarnya.

Wajah namja kecil bermata musang itu seketika berbinar, kebetulan dia memang sangat lapar. "Bolehkah?"

Dia mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri."

Namja bermata besar itu menyerahkan sepasang sumpit yang segera diterimanya dengan senang hati. "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Mashita." serunya ketika makanan itu telah masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya ketika melihat namja kecil pemilik bekal itu justru hanya duduk dia sambil menatapnya.

Dia menggeleng dan sejurus kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Kau makan lahap sekali. Seperti beruang saja." kikiknya, dia mengingat kembali saat bocah bermata musang itu menelan makanan yang telah dibuatnya seperti tidak dikunyah karena sangat lahap.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku beruang?" cemberutnya, tetapi kemudian seulas senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. "Karena kau mengataiku seperti beruang. Maka mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Boo."

Namja kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya kesamping dengan mimik wajah lucu dan kening yang berkerut. "Kenapa Boo?"

"Karena kau lucu dan manis." ucapnya gemas sambil mencubit hidung mungil namja yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Boo itu. Wajah keduanya dipenuhi senyuman.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Boo hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau saja. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu biar aku suapi." paksanya sambil menyorongkan makanan kedepan mulut Boo. "Ayo buka mulutmu."

Dengan sedikit paksaan darinya, Boo akhirnya bersedia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya disuapi.

Kedua bocah kecil itu tertawa bersama hingga kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta menguar begitu saja.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat, dia selalu menunggu Boo-nya dibawah pohon mapple yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama mereka. Seluruh daun yang telah terlepas dari rantingnya hingga terlihat seperti pohon mati menandakan bahwa musim dingin telah tiba. Butiran salju yang berguguran dilangit tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap menunggu bocah kecil bermata indah yang selama dua bulan terkahir selalu menemani hari-harinya. Tidak diperdulikannya seluruh tubuh kecilnya yang menggigil hebat saat angin dingin menusuk tulang menembus pakain tebal yang dikenakannya juga bibirnya yang sudah nyaris membiru.

Tapi segala penantiannya terbayar ketika mata musangnya mendapati Boo sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman diwajah.

"Bear,"

Seulas senyuman terukir diwajah rupawannya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali Boo? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi." tanyanya tidak sabar ketika bocah itu telah duduk disampingnya dibawah pohon.

Boo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Mian bear, aku tadi harus menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pasti kedinginan." ucapnya sambil menyentuh permukaan kulit beruangnya yang terasa sangat dingin seperti es.

Dia balas menggenggam jemari mungil yang terbalut sepasang sarung tangan rajutan.

"Gwenchana. Memangnya apa yang kau siapkan untukku?"

Boo mengeluarkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna hijau dengan motif beruang lucu dipinggirannya dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada temannya itu.

"Nah, ini untukmu."

Bocah kecil berwajah ruapan itu menerima hadiah dari Boo dengan sangat gembira.

"Gumawo Boo." ucapnya pelan dan kemudian mengecup perlahan belahan bibir Boo dengan sangat lembut.

Segera saja wajahnya yang putih tanpa cela dipenuhi oleh semburat merah yang sangat mempesona ketika merasakan bagaimana ketika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai syal?" tanyanya ketika menyadari kalau ternyata Boo tidak menggunakan syal untuk menutupi lehernya.

Boo menggeleng pelan. "Lupa."

"Kau ini. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit." dia melepaskan syal merah yang melilit dilehernya dan kemudian memakaikannya dileher Boo.

"Eh," Boo mendongak menatap bocah kecil bermata musang itu. "Kau bagaimana?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kau kan sudah memberikanku syal. Aku bisa memakainya." ucapnya sambil melilitkan syal pemberian Boo dilehernya sendiri.

"Bear. Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Dia menatap Boo yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Kelima jemari mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. "Eum, apa?"

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Dia menggoyangkan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut sebelum menjawab. "Di Seoul."

"Mwo, bukankah itu jauh sekali dari sini?" tanyanya antusias dengan mata melotot.

Dia mengangguk membenarkan. "Tidak terlalu jauh kalau naik kereta. Hanya dua jam."

Jarak Busan dengan Seoul memang tidak terlalu jauh dan bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan kereta selama dua jam. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu cukup merepotkan karena dirinya harus bolak-balik Busan-Seoul setiap hari, tetapi demi bisa bertemu dengan Boo, dia samasekali tida4merasa keberatan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Apa kedua orangtuamu tidak cemas?"

Dia hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. "Mereka tidak akan perduli padaku."

Boo berhenti dan kemudian menatap dalam wajah rupawan bocah yang berdiri didepannya. Membelai pipi itu dengan lembut saat melihat bagaimana mata musang itu memancarkan cahaya yang begitu redup tanpa kehidupan. "Eomma selalu bilang kalau tidak ada orang tua yang tidak mencintai anaknya. Jadi jangan sedih lagi."

Seulas senyuman tersungging diwajahnya yang semula murung.

Kedua bocah kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu berjalan bergandengan menuju kesebuah pasar yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari taman rahasia mereka.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita pergi kepasar?" tanya Boo heran.

"Ingin saja. Kau harus menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

Kedua bocah itu hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seluruh penjuru pasar dengan Boo yang sesekali berteriak girang ketika menemukan stand penjual makanan kesukaannya. Kedua bocah itu mencoba berbagai makanan yang dijual pedagang disana sampai keduanya mengeluh sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan.

Keduanya tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak saat permen kapas yang mereka bagi bersama menempel diwajah masing-masing.

Dia sedang menunggu Boo mengantri dibarisan orang-orang yang bermaksud membeli jajanan kecil ketika mata musangnya menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian formal sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ketika orang-orang yang terlihat seperti agen intel pemerintah itu melihatnya, dia refleks menggenggam erat tangan Boo dan membawa bocah kecil bertubuh mungil itu berlari bersamanya.

"Ayo Lari Boo. Mereka mengejar kita." teriaknya saat dia melihat bagaimana kelima orang dewasa berbadan besar itu mengerahkan kemampuan berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Bear, pelan-pelan." Pinta Boo lirih. Dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit seperti dihantam dengan martil.

Sejurus kemudian lari keduanya benar-benar berhenti karena Boo yang mendadak jatuh berlutut ditanah. Keringat dingin merembes membasahi pelipisnya dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Dia mulai panik karena Boo terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Boo, gwenchana?" tanyanya panik.

Boo hanya menggeleng lemah.

Dia panik karena sekarang dirinya bersama Boo telah tersudut disebuah gang sempit dengan tembok setinggi lima meter menghalangi jalannya. Dia takut. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Boo yang selama dua bulan terkahir telah memberikan masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Penglihatannya mulai berkabut.

Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang mulai mengambang, dia melihat bagaimana ketika tubuh sahabatnya ditarik paksa masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah yang dikawal masing-masing dua mobil didepan dan dibelakang berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri dari cekalan kelima orang bertubuh besar itu.

"Boo." sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara bocah kecil itu berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya semakin hebat hingga membuatnya tubuh kecilnya kembali jatuh terhempas ditanah. Jemarinya refleks menggengam Sebuah kalung yang dengan liontin berupa cincin perak yang terlepas dari leher sahabatnya ketika berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun sia-sia.

"Tunggu aku di stasiun. Aku pasti kembali."

Hanya itu yang dia dengar sebelum kemudian kegelapan menguasainya.

**To Be Continued.  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**If you don't mind?  
**


	3. It's call a Destiny

Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter

Lenght: 3 0f

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. Mpreg. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Adegan kekeran. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Rain Fall

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Love in the ice_TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

Chapter 2: It call a Destiny

Dia berusaha tetap meneruskan langkahnya yang tertatih merasakan sakit dipergelangan kaki kirinya ketika dia terjatuh ketika ujung sepatunya tanpa sengaja tersandung dan mendatangkan tawa menggema oleh para siswa penghuni kelas tanpa ada satupun yang berniat membantunya bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Namja bermata musang itu berdecih pelan menanggapi kecerobohan teman sekelasnya itu, berusaha mengacuhkan hatinya yang berdesir pelan membisikan keinginan aneh agar dirinya beranjak dari duduk untuk menolong namja malang itu.

Mata mereka bersirobok. Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi perasaan familiar yang terasa asing itu menghinggapi benaknya setiap kali dia menatap mata besar yang bening itu menyapa penglihatannya.

Dia yakin mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan dia tidak mengenal namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tidak lebih dari sekedar hubungan sebagai teman satu kelas karena memang kasta Jaejoong berada jauh dibawahnya dan selain itu dia baru saja kembali dari study panjangnya di Jepang. Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berwajah munafik yang menyembunyikan kelicikan mereka dibalik nama besar terpandang sedangkan Jaejoong hanyalah namja kutu buku yang berhasil diterima disekolah mewah ini karena mendapatkan beasiswa.

Hanya keberuntungan orang miskin. Kira-kira seperti itulah komentar yang para siswa lain yang seakan sedang mempertontonkan kecemburuan mereka pada kepintaran namja berkacamata tebal itu.

"Yunho Oppa, apa tidak kekantin. Aku sudah lapar, oppa mau menenamaniku kan?" tanyanya manja. Berusaha menarik perhatian namja tampan didepannya ini.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja Ahra, aku sedang malas."

Wajah cantik gadis bernama ara itu segera berubah cemberut. "Tapi Oppa. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian."

"Kau pergi saja dengan teman-temanmu." ucap Yunho tidak perduli tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan tertatih menuju kursinya yang terletak dibarisan palong pojok. Berusaha mengusir kehadiran gadis yang terasa sangat mengganggu.

Sadar kehadirannya tidak diinginkan, gadis itu pergi menahan sakit hati sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal.

Disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri mematung sambil menatap hampa sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat putih yang telah mengelupas, sulur-sulur tanaman yang merambat hampir menutup separuh bagian rumah dan juga banyaknya semak-semak yang mulai meninggi semakin meyakinkan Yunho kalau tempat ini telah lama ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Melangkahkan kaki menapaki beranda yang berdebu lalu kemudian menarik pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna hingga menimbulkan suara derit yang mengerikan.

Yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya adalah sebuah foto keluarga yang tergantung miring didinding. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap perlahan permukaan kaca yang telah berdebu dan menampilkan gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan seorang ayah, ibu dan putra mereka.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Boo. Kau ada dimana?" bisiknya lirih.

Sunyi. Hanya ada kesendirian yang berselubung rasa rindu.

Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan ketika Boo mengajaknya untuk bermalam dirumah mungil sederhana yang dipenuhi kehangatan ini.

Rasanya seperti kembali kemasa lalu.

Kilasan balik ketika mereka berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri makan diruang tamu ini untuk mencapai kamar Boo yang terletak dilantai dua agar tidak ketahuan penghuni rumah melintas dikepalanya.

Flask back.

Dia ingat hari itu turun salju dengan sangat lebat dan nyaris berubah menjadi badai tetapi dia tetap nekat pergi keBusan hanya agar bisa bertemu dengan Boo dan mereka bermain lempar salju bercampur lumpur hingga waktu menjelang hampir malam.

"Bear, apa kau akan pulang setelah ini?" tanya Boo ketika mereka telah duduk berdampingan sambil menatap danau kecil yang permukaannya tertimpa kilauan senja.

Dia mengangguk. "Kemana lagi aku harus kembali."

"Tapi sebentar lagi malam. Kau kan masih kecil. Tidak baik kalau anak kecil bepergian jauh seorang diri."

Kata-kata Boo yang terkesan menasihati justru malah membuat tawa Yunho meledak seketika dan mendatangkan tatapan kesal dari Boo.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" marahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi gembul itu hingga semakin memerah. "Kau lebih kecil daripada aku. Lihat saja tubuhmu. Kau pendek."

Boo mendelik kesal. "Bear jahat. Aku tidak pendek, hanya belum tinggi."

Yunho terkekeh semakin keras hingga nyaris tertawa. "Itu sama saja. Kau pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek." teriak Boo.

"Iya,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

Merasa kalah argumen, Boo berdiri dari duduk dan kemudian melangkah menjauh darinya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Bear menyebalkan. Aku tidak pendek. Padahal aku ingin ajak Bear menginap dirumah, tapi bear malah jahat padaku."gerutunya.

Yunho segera mengejarnya Boonya yang melarikan diri dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kecil itu.

"Mian Boo, Bear hanya bercanda. Jangan marah lagi ne," bujuknya sambil memasang wajah penuh senyum.

Boo membuang muka tidak perduli, rupanya bocah itu masih kesal pada beruangnya. Yunho sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tawanya tidak meledak keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat temannya semakin kesal melihat reaksi Boo yang justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu. Boleh kah?"

Boo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar. "Sungguh? Kau mau menginap?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap. "Ne, jadi jangan marah lagi." ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Boo lembut.

Boo menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak marah. Ayo pulang." ajaknya, tetapi Yunho justru malah berjongkok didepan Boo dan membuat temannya itu hanya diam sambil menatap bingung.

"Ayo naik."

Boo hanya mengedipkan kedua bola mata besarnya bingung. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi. Jadi aku akan menggendongmu."

Boo tersenyum girang sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya dileher Yunho.

Kedua bocah kecil itu berjalan pelan menyusuri perumahan sederhana dengan jalanan yang sepenuhnya telah tertutup salju tebal sambil menyanyikan lagi tiga beruang. Hanya ada tawa dan canda mengiringi kebersamaan mereka.

"Bear, apa aku berat?" tanyanya cemas.

Yunho menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Yunho membuka suara, mengutarakan apa yang tiba-tiba terbersit dikepalanya ketika mendengar suara merdu sahabatnya menyanyikan lagu anak-anak.

"Boo, suatu saat nanti aku berharap bisa seperti tiga beruang."

"Eum, aku tidak mengerti." ucap Boo polos. Dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh temannya itu.

"Aku jadi appa beruang, kau jadi eommanya dan kita akan punya aegya yang cantik." entah kenapa wajah Yunho memerah ketika mengutarakan hal itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Boo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu dipunggung temannya itu. Rasanya malu sekali meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya terasa panas.

"Boo, kau mau kan?"

Boo mengangguk pelan yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Yunho. "Ne, aku mau." cicitnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian paska pelamaran tidak terduga itu. Sungguh, dia sangat ingin bisa mengulang kembali masa paling membahagiakan itu, bersama kembali dengan Boo yang sangat dia rindukan. Tidak ada satuhal pun yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari namja kecil bermata indah itu, setiap saat tidak perduli dalam keadaan bagaimanapun yang dia inginkan hanya agar bisa kembali bertemu.

Sekarang dia berada didapur mungil yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari sebagian ingatan masa lalunya, mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang sekarang terlihat berantakan dengan debu tebal menutupi banyak bagian.

Rasanya dia seperti melihat kembali bayangan dirinya delapan tahun lalu, duduk persis ditempat dia duduk sekarang. Berdampingan dengan Boo yang merengek minta disuapi oleh ibunya sambil sesekali mengajak Yunho kecil bersenda gurau.

Seulas senyuman tulus tersungging dibibirnya, keluarga kecil sederhana yang mampu memberikan makna akan kehangatan yang sesungguhnya, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dia dapatkan dalam hidupnya yang kelam.

Menjajaki satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju kesebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru pudar yang sekarang kosong melompong. Lemari dan semua yang dia ingat masih berada ditempat seharusnya, kasur kecil ditengah ruangan yang pernah mereka tempati berdua ketika malam pertama sekaligus terkahir dia bermalam dirumah kecil ini.

Saat dia menggendong Boo masuk kedalam rumah, mereka harus sebisa mungkin tidak tertangkap kedua orang tua Boo karena baju dan pakaian mereka yang begitu kotor akibat lumpur telah berhasil mencipatkan genangan becek diseluruh bagian lantai yang telah mereka lalui.

Tetapi meskipun mereka sudah berusaha agar sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara, pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetaplah tertangkap basah dan akhirnya dihukum untuk membersihkan genangan lumpur dilantai hingga benar-benar bersih setelah mengganti pakaian mereka yang berlumuran lumpur dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa camilan kentang goreng dari nyonya Kim.

Meski itu adalah kunjungan pertamanya dikeluarga temannya, tetapi kedua orang tua Boo menyambut kedatangannya dengan penuh kehangatan dan mengatakan kalau Boo kerap kali menceritakan tentang dirinya dan betapa bahagianya putra mereka karena bisa mendapatkan seorang teman.

Boo adalah anak kecil yang sangat pemalu juga cengeng. Dia selalu menangis kalau ada anak yang menganggunya karena wajahnya yang cantik juga perawakannya yang kecil seperti anak perempuan. Meskipun Boo selalu diejek, tetapi bocah kecil itu tidak pernah marah dan hanya menerima semua kata-kata cemohan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan senyuman. Hatinya memang secantik wajahnya, Yunho berbisik lirih untuk memuji betapa sempurnanya pribadi teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu Boo. Aku berjanji." sumpah yang lebih dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia bersumpah mereka pasti akan bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu, entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyadari betapa keberadaan namja kecil itu telah berubah dari sekedar dari hanya teman kecil menjadi obsesi besar dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini dia bahkan sengaja mendatangi rumah mungil ini dengan harapan bisa bertemu dan melihat bagaimana rupa teman kecilnya itu sekarang, tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah rumah kosong tidak berpenghuni hingga membuatnya terpaksa menelan kekecewaan karena rasa rindu yang kembali tertahan.

Dari bibi yang tinggal didepan rumah Boo, dia mengetahui kalau namja kecil itu sekarang telah hidup sebatang kara tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa keluarga kecil harmonis itu. Sayup-sayup berita yang santer terdengar kala itu adalah Tuan Kim yang bunuh diri karena putus asa setelah mengalami PHK hingga mereka harus hidup serba kekurangan dan tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, Nyonya kim menyusul kematian suaminya akibat kecelakaan. Kejadian tragis itu terjadi ketika Boo-nya masih sangat muda, yakini dua belas tahun dan semenjak itu pula tepat setelah pemakaman tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihat putra tunggal keluarga Kim kembali kerumah mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memakai kembali mentelnya setelah membereskan semua barang-barang yang tadinya dia gunakan untuk membersihkan gedung mewah ini setiap pulang sekolah hingga seluruh bagian yang ditugasnya padanya telah bersih karena memang itulah tugasnya sebagai seorang office boy,. Seperti sekarang ini, dia baru bisa kembali pulang keflat kecilnya yang terletak dikawasan yang bisa terbilang kumuh untuk ukuran orang-orang yang hidup berkelimpahan uang ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ini adalah sebagian kecil resiko yang harus dia tanggung untuk sekedar bisa mendapatkan sedikit uang agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup.

Namja cantik itu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah pelan menuju kearah tangga yang memang diperuntungkan bagia karyawan kecil seperti dirinya.

Sejak kecil dirinya memang tidak pernah menyukai kegelapan dan hal itu seakan menjadi momok tersendiri baginya ketika sekarang dia dihadapkan pada salah satu bagian gedung yang memang jarang digunakan hingga tidak ada apapun yang bisa ditemukan kecuali kesunyian, dia memang kerap kali harus melewati tempat sepi ini untuk bisa mencapai halte bus yang terletak persis dibelakang gedung. Jujur saja, sekarang ini dia sangat takut dan mulai berpikir untuk memutar jalan saja. Biasanya selalu ada temannya sesam office boys pergi untuk melewati tempat yang menurut sebagian orang sangatlah angker karena pernah terdengar teriakan kesakitan seseorang dan juga tangisan wanita yang memilukan, cerita yang oleh sebagain orang hanyalah takhyul itu cukup membuat buku kuduk Jaejoong meremang. Suasana yang remang-remang karena minimnya penerangan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Awalnya Jaejoong hanya melangkah pelan sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan tetapi semakin jauh dia mulai memacu kakinya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya benar-benar berlari karena rasa takut yang terlanjur menguasai pikirannya.

Jaejoong refleks menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada kedua lengan ketika kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

Dan seketika itu pula nafasnya tercekat dikerongkongan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh ketika menyadari benda apa yang telah menghalangi jalannya.

Disana, tergeletak begitu saja didekat kakinya. Kepala berlumuran Darah yang telah terpotong dari tubuh dengan mata yang masih melotot tajam seakan ingin mengatakan betapa mata itu bahkan tidak sempat sekedar berkedip ketika nyawanya terlepas dari raga.

Andai saja jemarinya tidak bergerak cepat untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sudah bisa dipastikan maka teriakan histeris akan berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku sebelum seorang pria yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil menggenggam katana yang membiaskan cahaya temaram lampu pijar berlumuran Darah yang telah digunakan untuk membantai sekelompok orang menyadari kehadirannya. Mencoba beringsut untuk sekedar menyembunyikan dirinya hingga bahkan tidak memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk sekedar menarik napas seolah detak jantungnya yang berdetak menggila dan membuat kehadirannya diketahui oleh sesosok namja yang berdiri dengan dikelilingi tubuh tanpa nyawa yang bergelimpangan disembarang arah.

Namun naas, belum sempat Jaejoong menggerakan kakinya untuk berlari, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol tong sampah kosong yang tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya hingga terjatuh dan menciptakan suara gema memantul keseluruh penjuru gedung dan membuat namja yang berdiri membelakanginya itu menengokan kepalanya kebelakang.

Lari. Instingnya menjerit berteriak untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Dan hanya dalam sekejap mata bahkan sebelum dia berhasil memikirkan cara tercepat untuk melarikan dirinya, tubuh Jaejoong rubuh menghantam lantai ketika rasa sakit menyerang tengkuknya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Lenyapkan semua saksi mata dan singkirkan tanpa terkecuali. Adalah satu kalimat tidak tersurat yang harus dia patuhi ketika ada mata yang lain menyaksikan semua yang telah dia lakukan.

Katana yang melayang diudara itu terjatuh begitu saja dilantai menciptakan suara dentingan logam bertemu marmer yang dingin ketika sepasang mata musang itu memicing untuk menghalau bias cahaya yang terpantul dari seutas cincin yang dikenakan namja itu dilehernya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu hyung? Bunuh dia. Dan lenyapkan semua saksi mata."

Alih-alih melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya yang sedang menatap dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh tubuh tidak berdaya seorang kim Jaejoong, dia justru meletakkan kedua lengannya dibawah tubuh itu dan kemudian menggendongnya keluar dari gedung. Meninggalkan sang dongsaeng dengan decisan kesal.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If you don't mind?

Jadi? Bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?

Add me, Sora Yagami.


End file.
